Anthology
by AnimeFanBree
Summary: A collection of theme based oneshots featuring the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing the 1000 themes challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. I don't own the themes or the Justice League, I'm just using them from my own amusement.

* * *

749. Skylines

The skylines of Gotham and Metropolis are vastly different.

Metropolis is a shining city. A glittering jewel full of steel and glass skyscrapers. A city of the modern age, full of hope and the promise of progress.

Gotham is a dark and twisted thing. A rotting carcass composed of brick and mortar. It is a prime example of urban decay, full of crime and fear.

And of course, such vastly different city's have vastly different heroes.

Metropolis has Superman. He's an alien. Earth's yellow sun had given him superpowers. He fights super powered villains/monsters/robots, and is about as subtle as the Kool-Aid man. He's inhumanly strong and fast. He can shoot lasers from his eyes and his skin can deflect bullets. His weaknesses? Kryptonite and Lois Lane.

Gotham has Batman. He's human. Being orphaned at a young age had given him a mission. He has been know to fight meta-humans, along with some of the most psychotic/evil human beings that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, or anywhere else for that matter. He's smart, has excellent combat skill, and you probably wouldn't know he was in the room with you unless he wanted you to. His weakness? He's human.

* * *

Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Mint Pizza Quenn says that I can use oc's. So here's one with my oc, Harpy.

* * *

379. I Like To Murder People While Singing Show Tunes

"Really, that's just… I mean it's just… there are so many words to describe that… evil? Sick? Wrong? Sick and wrong. I'm going to go with sick and wrong. I mean come on, you are already killing them? Why torture them with show tunes? And I've heard your singing voice. It's horrible." Harpy said.

"Well… I find that my horrible singing serves as a way to get the victim to accept death. After all, once they are dead, they won't have to listen to me sing!" the Joker exclaimed.

"Unless they go to hell." Harpy deadpanned.

Joker nodded. "Well if they go down to the bad place then they probably deserved to die." he said.

"What if they enjoyed your singing?" Harpy asked.

"Then they're as crazy as me." the Joker stated with a grin.

Harpy rolled her eyes, not that anyone could tell, due to her mask. "Or named Harley Quinn." she stated. "But that's the same thing really." she finished.

* * *

Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.

* * *

938. We're All Nuts or We Wouldn't Be Here!

That's right Batsy, we're all insane. How else could you explain this situation, hmm? You, going around dressed as a giant flying rodent. Scaring people and beating them up. And then of course, you got your little traffic light involved. And let's not forget your friends and their little club, all dressed up and taking on crime. And of course me, just trying to make everyone laugh. Whether they want to or not. Come on you overgrown Bat, admit it, you're just as crazy as I am, but I'm the one they put in Arkham, while they let you and your friends run around in your undies. Hmm, what's that?

Well yes, I suppose my little killing people thing has something to do with it, but really, as long as we've know each other can't you look past that? Underneath his psychotic exterior, you'll find someone even more insane, and with far less regard for human life.

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

142. Coffee

"Coffee does not replace sleep and proper nutrition." Harpy said to Batman as the Dark Knight sipped an espresso.

"Neither does Mountain Dew." the caped crusader responded, indicating the can Harpy was holding.

"I'm not human. I assure you that I'm getting all the sleep and food my species requires to function properly. Also, I've been sleeping everyday. You, on the other hand, have been awake for the past three days, I'm surprised you aren't hallucinating yet." the redhead stated.

"You've been talking to Nightwing." Batman replied.

"No, actually your butler called me. And you just avoided what I said, now put down the coffee and go get some sleep." Harpy ordered.

"I'll sleep when I finish this case." Batman stated.

"You will go now, or so help me, I will call Diana and ask her to help me tie you to the god damn bed!" Harpy shouted.

"You wouldn't." Batman challenged.

"Try me." Harpy growled. After a few minutes Batman relented.

"And Alfred told me to tell you that he's reducing your coffee intake!" Harpy called after the Dark Knight as he left the room.

* * *

**Harpy definately would have called Diana.**

**Review please!**


End file.
